Kalaallit Nunaat (Greenland)
21/06/13:: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREENLAND!!~ Greenland (Greenlandic- Kalaallit Nunaat)(Danish- Grønland), is a fancharacter for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents Greenland in North America/Europe. Her human name is Nivi Smillaraq. THIS OC BELONGS TO INFECTIOUS-ITALIANS FROM DEVIANTART, SO PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM THIS OC AS YOUR OWN!!!!! Thank you. Attributes Appearance Her hair is a dark, black/brown And her eyes are dark brown. Her height is 5'3(160cm), and she weighs 143lbs. and appears sort of chubby. With Greenland's first design her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and was slightly shorter and lighter. Now with her New design, she has two pigtails ties in an Inuit kind-of style with red and white ties arranged in a pattern ment to resemble the flag of Greenland. On the right side of her head she has a single hair that strays away from the rest of her hair, this is ment to represent some of the uninhabitated islands of Greenland. She is most often seen wearing her brown coat, pants and boots, but also wears her traditional dress for special events. But no matter what she wears, it's usually something made to keep her warm, other wise...well, she'd freeze! Greenland will usually wear things that are more dark in shade during the winters in order to keep warmer, and in the summers dress in things that are lighter in shade. Clothing Clothing in Greenland is not only a mater of fashion but protection from cold and it is dictated mainly by the weather. Greenlanders wear winter uniform made of wool or equal weight civilian pants and long sleeve shirts for indoor or office purpose. High top shoes with a gripping sole are the normal footwear. Thick shirts, sweaters and jackets are the usual dress code of summer. Wool uniforms are covered with padded coveralls in below freezing temperature. They were boots called 'mukluks', made of canvas and rubber soles with a thick inner felt lining. But they are good for walking very far. Clothing of Greenlander men on the trail is a bit different. They wear knee-length trousers made from polar bear skin. Therefore the fur is buoyant and waterproof. The usual Clothing of women is hip high seal skin boots with the fur on the inside and trimmed in white rabbit or fox fur. The skin is bleached white and trimmed with polar bear hair for a more attractive look. Though Clothing is a basic necessity for them Greenlanders also give importance to the design. In former times the Inuits only wore clothes made from animal hides or skins. These clothes were warm and hardwearing, and if properly looked after could cope with the winter's freezing temperatures in the Arctic region. Both men and women's clothes consisted of furs, trousers and boots, but the cut and choice of animal skin was different for each gender. The skins were taken from animals that were killed and captured, and, depending on the species of the prey, were of very different weight, durability and appearance. Traditional Dress- When the Europeans set foot in Greenland in the 17th and 18th centuries, they brought with them clothing fabrics and glass beads as goods to trade. These materials gradually become incorporated into the Inuits' dress, particularly for festive attire. For men the hide trousers were replaced by a thick woollen material called 'holmensklæde' (literally island cloth), and for women the anorak was sewn in silks. The glass beads were initially used in the same way as when decorating oneself with beads fashioned from bone. It gradually became prestigious to use more and more beads, and this trend is particularly visible on the women's national costume. Today the Greenlandic national costume is used on special festive occasions and at festivals such as Christmas, Easter, Greenland's National Day, confirmations and weddings. On birthdays the national costume can also be used, not least on a child's first birthday. When a child has his or her first day at school at the beginning of August, it is a day of great celebration in Greenland. The six-year-old girls and boys are usually dressed in national costumes on this special day. In addition to the traditional festivals, visitors to Greenland will also see the national costume being worn when cruise ships call at port or when there are other special events. Personality and Interests She's rather quiet, she does however, have a bit of a temper, she's used to being alone, and believes in many spiritual believes native to her home, she very rarely uses words like i'm, don't, ect., Instead she will say I am, Do not, ect..She usually does not open up much when you first meet her, and may seem a little cold, but little by little she's more open and friendly after you know her, she's rather friendly and very thankful. She really enjoys art, specificly music and dance. She also enjoys sewing and making clothing. Other interests include kayaking, dog-sledding, whale watching, fishing,and handicrafts. Language Some Basic Words Aluu-Hello Baaj-Godbye Kumoorn-Good morning Kutaa-Good day Kunaat-Good night Qanorippit-How are you? Ajunngilanga-I am well Ajunngilatit-Are you well? Aap-Yes Naamik-No Qanoq-What? Paasinngilara-I don't understand Naluara-I don't know Utilaaruk-Repeat that, please Suminngaaneerpit-Where are you from? Kalaaliuvunga-I am Greenlandic Qallunaajuvunga-I am Danish Tuluuvunga-I am English Ajunngilaq-That's alright Qujan-Yes please Naamik qujanaq-No thank you Ikiulaannga-Please help me Qujanaq-Thank you Illillu-The same to you Takuss-See you Qassinngorpa-What time is it? Unnugu-Tonight Aqagu-Tomorrow Kalaallit Nunaat-Greenland Kujataa-South Greenland Avannaa-North Greenland Kitaa-West Greenland Tunu-East Greenland Kalaaleq-Greenlander Ataaseq-One Marluk-Two Pingasut-Three Sisamat-Four Tallimat-Five Arfinillit-Six Arfinieq marluk-Seven Arfineq pingasut-Eight Qulingiluat-Nine Qulit-Ten Sila qanorippa-How is the weather? Silagippoq-The weather is good Silarluppoq-The weather is bad Name Greenland's name(as of July 2013) is Nivi Smillaaraq, which means Smiling girl. The name Nivi is the shorter form of Niviarsiaraq, which is Greenlandic for Girl. The name Smillaaraq is a combination of the Greenlandic name Millaaraq and the Danish words mild and smile. The reason I chose this name for her is because of the Inuit stereotype that all Inuits are always smiling. Greenland has had a few different names in the past. The first name she was given was Ivaana Petersen. The second was Aput Najaaraq, the third was Niluk Naja, the fourth was Palikaa Petersen. Her official name as of July 2013, is Nivi (Niviarsiaraq) Smillaaraq. Other names that I considered for Greenland were... Najaaraq Nilak Piseq Naja Aput Aputsiaq Sialuk Qarsoq Pilutaq Ikinngut Ivik Category:Arctic Category:Nordics Category:North America Category:Europe Category:Danish colony Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Characters Category:Infectious-Italians Category:Greenland Category:Appearence Category:Appearance Category:Apparence Category:Personality and Interests Category:Personality Category:Accurate